Exceção
by Arurun
Summary: E que tipo de tolo ele era – para achar que, sendo o mágico a exceção para todas as suas regras, ele ainda poderia mata-lo sem nenhuma hesitação? - YAOI - ( contém spoilers dos capítulos mais recentes do mangá )


N/A: Essa fic também foi publicada no Nyah, onde meu nick é Sensuki.

* * *

Illumi havia desenvolvido imunidade contra diversos venenos e toxinas, graças ao seu estilo de vida, como um Zoldyck.

E ele gostava de pensar que era imune também ao charme e às palavras viciosas das pessoas – o que, diga-se de passagem, era verdade.

O que ele jamais poderia ter imaginado, é que cairia justamente – ironicamente – nos encantos da única pessoa em quem ele não poderia se dar ao luxo de confiar. A pessoa cuja própria existência é envolta num mistério mais bem guardado que o da morte. O alcunhado mágico. Hisoka.

Ele também gostava de pensar que havia criado uma resistência invicta contra todo tipo de tortura, outro resultado de seu rigoroso treinamento como um assassino.

Mas Hisoka o fazia descobrir uma nova fraqueza cada vez que se encontravam, revelando segredos tão íntimos que nem ele conhecia dentro de si mesmo, mostrando quantos diferentes tipos de provações ele ainda não havia sofrido e sequer teria cogitado existir, não fosse por noites tórridas seguidas de semanas inteiras de desintoxicação ( e a abstinência era a mais importante de todas).

Illumi gostava de enganar a si mesmo pensando que nada daquilo passava de distração. Era só conveniente, para ele, manter o outro por perto. Afinal, se o coringa cai nas suas mãos, você não o descarta até ter a chance de usá-lo numa boa jogada.

Ele gostava de pensar que, com suas agulhas e seu nen, ele podia simplesmente manipular qualquer um. Estava na sua própria natureza, ele tinha o potencial e assim veio a habilidade, como uma expressão óbvia do seu caráter. Porém, ainda assim, embora ele muito bem pudesse, havia alguém que ele não era capaz de manipular. Alguém de quem ele não privaria o direito de agir por livre e espontânea vontade, por mais que ele realmente devesse. Alguém que, por outro lado, podia manipula-lo sem agulhas ou nen, apenas com a força de sua própria voz.

Hisoka.

Illumi gostava de pensar que era um filho perfeito, um assassino perfeito. Um boneco da escuridão, que não hesita em tirar a vida daquele que tem o infortúnio de se tornar seu alvo.

Não era um infortúnio, para Hisoka, que ele estivesse sob a mira de um caçador brilhante como era o Zoldyck. Ele mesmo o havia contratado, afinal – de outra forma Illumi não teria entrado em seu jogo ( porque, para a família de assassinos, matar era um ofício, nunca um lazer particular).

Bom, ele tinha um contrato. Um acordo parecido com o de um matrimônio, uma garantia de que ele seria contemplado com todos os bens de Morow, ainda que o responsável pela morte deste não fosse o Zoldyck – como era o desejo expresso de Hisoka.

Era mais um enigma inextricável para Illumi que, com tantos envolvidos nessa caça ao mágico, Hisoka tivesse decidido que era a hora mais oportuna para incluí-lo, também. Embora, em se tratando de Hisoka, fosse completamente inútil querer encontrar uma razão por trás de seus movimentos. Primeiro porque ele era basicamente perito em disfarçar suas verdadeiras intenções. E, sobretudo, porque seu cérebro não funcionava de maneira racional.

"Você é completamente insano " Ele havia afirmado, logo depois de ouvir toda a proposta maquiavélica do Morow.

Aquele era um fato bastante óbvio para ele, há muito tempo, mas o mágico nunca deixava de se superar em suas maluquices.

Ele mesmo não era um bom exemplo de sanidade mental, mas Hisoka era definitivamente mais louco. E a respeito disto, não lhe restavam dúvidas. Não depois de ouvir uma proposta tão absurda.

Bem, talvez não tão absurda, para os padrões distorcidos do Morow.

Que tipo de demente contrata a própria morte?

Lamentavelmente, ele sabia a resposta.

O tipo que sacrifica membros do próprio corpo em truques exagerados, só para enganar seus oponentes e criar a falsa impressão de invencibilidade. O tipo que só se interessa por alvos com o potencial para derrota-lo no seu próprio jogo.

"Illumi, você fala como se fosse um mau negócio. Talvez eu devesse oferecer o serviço a outra pessoa? " O outro havia respondido, cantarolando a sugestão como se nela existisse qualquer tipo de ameaça ao ego do assassino, suficiente para ludibria-lo.

"Como se existisse alguém assim. Não seja idiota, Hisoka. Eu nunca disse que não aceitaria. "

"Eu sabia que podia contar com você~ "

"Francamente. "

E que tipo de tolo ele era – para achar que, sendo o mágico a exceção para todas as suas regras, ele ainda poderia mata-lo sem nenhuma hesitação?

"Illu?~ "

Ele havia olhado em sua direção, inclinando a cabeça levemente para o lado, com a mesma face estoica de sempre. E não havia esperado encontrar uma expressão igualmente séria no rosto limpo de Hisoka.

"Não me desaponte. "


End file.
